1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel intermediates in the manufacture of copolymerizable light absorber compounds, and, more particularly to 2-hydroxy,alkoxy,methylolbenzophenones which can be readily converted to compounds which can copolymerize with unsaturated monomers to provide polymer materials having improved resistance to degradation by light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydroxy,alkoxybenzophenone compounds are known to be effective ultraviolet light absorbers and stabilizers. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,151, there is disclosed in detail literature and patent references relating to such compounds and derivatives thereof. Additionally, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,122, there is described the preparation of ultraviolet light sensitive compounds obtained by reacting a hydroxybenzophenone with an alkylene oxide and esterifying with an unsaturated end group, which are useful particularly in making printing inks.